Perfect Prom Night
by Christy C
Summary: Blaine wants his boyfriend Kurt to have the perfect prom night, but his boyfriend has one impossible wish...but nothing is impossible with super boyfriend Blaine! Klaine, Wes, David. Oneshot.


**~A FEW DAYS BEFORE MCKINLEY HIGH PROM~**

"So, what is the one thing you dream about for the perfect prom?" Blaine asked his countertenor boyfriend as they walked into school. Kurt smirked, tapping on his chin.

"Hmmm, well I already have the perfect clothes, the perfect boy, and the perfect ride." He stated, referring to the limo that all of New Directions was travelling in. His face grew sad for a moment, but it was gone in the next instant. "So, I think I'm good." He stated.

"What was that look?" Blaine asked, catching the quick passing mood. Kurt shook his head. Blaine stepped in front of him, stopping him momentarily.

"Well, it's stupid." Kurt shook his head, attempting to sidestep his boyfriend, but being blocked.

"No it isn't. Tell me!" Blaine insisted. "I can make it happen!" he promised.

"Well, it's really stupid." Kurt repeated with a sigh, "But ever since I was little, I always dreamed of becoming the prom king. So, as you can-" he was cut off as both he and Blaine were slammed sideways into a set of lockers by a group of football players passing by. He laughed bitterly, "As I was saying, so you can see that you can't make that happen." Kurt stepped around him, walking pass. "See you at lunch." He called over his shoulder.

Blaine stared after him for a few moments, before a small smile broke across his face.

**~PROM NIGHT~**

"And your prom queen, Quinn Fabray!" Jewfro yelled into the microphone. Cheers broke out across the dance floor. Kurt smiled slightly, clapping happily for his friend. Blaine glanced down at his phone before smiling too.

"Come on. It's really important. I need to show you something." Blaine stood, tugging Kurt to his feet too.

"But, we need to see who prom king is." Kurt objected. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be Sam. Since Finn started dating Rachel again, Sam became the default." Blaine stated what they both already knew. "Come on!" he insisted.

"Fine." Kurt huffed.

"Finn, we're going." Blaine called, and the teen glanced backwards and grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

"Got it dude." He nodded.

"Have fun Kurt!" Mercedes winked at him.

"Wha-" Kurt let that drift to an end as Blaine started tugging him away like an eager child. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked as they made their way in the opposite direction of the front door.

"Out the back door." Blaine stated the obvious. Kurt rolled his eyes as they came closer.

"Obviously, I mean, why are we-" Whatever thought was about to come out of Kurt's mouth was cut off by a stunned gasp at the scene that greeted him as they opened the back door.

A beautiful white carriage covered in white lilies and lights stood in front of them, controlled by a man in a white suit, holding the reins of two pure white horses.

"Oh my god." Kurt managed after a few moments, seeing out of the corner of his eye the cheshire-cat grin on Blaine's face as he looked over his reaction. "This is beautiful." He managed after a few more moments.

"I'm glad you like it. You deserve to be treated like a King." Blaine stated mysteriously, hooking his arm through Kurt's and escorting him down the steps. The driver jumped up and opened the door to the carriage, assisting them in.

"Wait a second!" Kurt exclaimed, taking a closer look at the driver, "Wes?" he blurted.

"At your service, King Kurt." the Asian chirped. Kurt managed a short laugh. Blaine chuckled as the door was shut and they were closed in. On the inside, plush seats and cream interior made it almost like a fairytale with a dim lighting making it even more romantic.

"So, how do you like your prom night so far?" Blaine asked his stunned boyfriend. Kurt glanced at him, before throwing himself at Blaine. Said boy laughed, just managing to balance them before they fell off the seat. Kurt attached their lips, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. They broke apart breathlessly.

"I love it." Kurt answered finally.

"Good." Blaine took a breath, "Just so you know, I didn't get a carriage to act as a replacement bed, but if you don't get off me soon then I might have to tell Wes to go away for a while before we continue." He grinned wolfishly. Kurt laughed, leaning off of him. Blaine pouted.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"You really don't do well with surprises, do you?" Blaine chuckled, leaning up and dusting himself off. "We should be there soon."

"Be where?" Kurt persisted. The carriage came to a halt and a few seconds later the door opened.

"We have reached our destination, good sirs." Wes declared. Blaine went out first, helping Kurt out, who was paying more attention to his surroundings, then the steps under him.

"Oh my god." Kurt repeated for the second time that night. They were at the edge of a forest, one that Kurt didn't even know existed in Lima, and there was a pathway straight through the middle of it, lit up by more white lights.

"Come on." Blaine nodded once to Wes, who tipped his hat in reply, grinning. He threaded his hand through Kurt's as they meandered down the path, walking in tranquil silence.

"It's getting brighter." Kurt commented after a few minutes.

"I know." Blaine agreed, and Kurt perked up, tugging his hand to make them go faster. But, after a few seconds of almost running, Kurt came to a halt again.

In the middle of the forest, a nearly circular field stood, on one side, a large pond with white water lilies floating in it, fireflies buzzing around peacefully. On the other side, a semi-large white pavilion covered in white lights and flowers stood, speakers embedded in the wall.

"What is this?" Kurt managed after a few seconds.

"Well, that would be our prom dance floor." Blaine led him over to the pavilion.

"Hello students of McKinley High! It's David here. I'm here to announce our Prom King and King." Someone else Kurt recognized appeared, also in a white suit.

"Oh my god." Kurt mumbled, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Let's see, first, your Prom King…" Wes made a show of opening an envelope plainly labeled 'PROM KING'. "Blaine Anderson!" he cheered. Kurt laughed, as Blaine looked completely stunned and surprised.

"Oh my god! I won!" Blaine cheered, jumping up the steps to reach for David's microphone. David put a small silver crown on his head.

"Well, this was so unexpected, but just in case, I had a speech prepared." Blaine winked at Kurt, "It is amazing that I got the honor of Prom King. I would like to thank all those who voted for me. And I would also like to thank my beautiful, talented, amazing boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." Blaine bowed, "Thank you all again!" Blaine made a show of blowing kisses and waving to the imaginary crowd.

"Congrats! Congrats! Now, it's time to announce our Prom King!" David cheered. He made a show of opening a second envelope, which was also labeled 'PROM KING'. "Our prom king is….KURT HUMMEL!" David and Blaine both burst into applause, as Kurt made his way up the stairs, shaking his head, but grinning widely. David put a much more elegant silver crown on top of his head. "Anything you would like to say prom king Kurt?" he asked eagerly, holding the microphone out to Kurt.

"Of course!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, who was grinning cheekily. "I would like to thank all those who voted for me." He rolled his eyes, "And of course my nerdy, but sweet boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Thanks for this honor." Kurt handed the microphone back to David.

"Very nice, very nice! Now, it's time for the Prom King and King's first dance. You'll be dancing to Not Alone written and sung by Blaine Anderson." David gave a gallant bow, before jogging down the path to leave them alone.

"Told you I could make your prom night perfect." Blaine grinned. Kurt smiled softly at him, as Blaine moved pass him, turning on the radio.

"You wrote me a song?" Kurt squeaked as the opening chords started. Blaine just smiled at him, and held his hands out. Kurt fit himself in, and let Blaine lead, as he started to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

They stared tenderly in each other eyes, swaying gently in place.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Blaine spun Kurt carefully. It was slightly awkward, since Kurt was taller, but it worked for them.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt bit his lip to hide a smile at the mention of 'love'.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

Kurt almost starting crying as Blaine sang so tenderly to him, twirling him around the floor.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine grinned. His one goal for prom night was a high one, to make it perfect for Kurt, but he think he managed it.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

As the tempo picked up, they moved around a bit faster.

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

As it slowed down a bit, they came to a slow stop, staring at each other as Blaine continued singing.

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you kn-_

The rest of the song continued as Kurt cut Blaine's singing off by throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. They broke apart after a few seconds, as the last chords of the song came through.

"I love you so much." Blaine breathed.

"I love you too." Kurt grinned, and then they were kissing again. This time when they broke apart, Blaine grinned.

"So, how was your prom night, prom king?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect." Kurt grinned, and yet again, they were kissing.


End file.
